The Elite
The Elite is the largest villain organization and arguably the second-largest parahuman organization in the United States.The largest villain organization and arguably the second-largest parahuman organization in the United States, the Elite got their start in San Francisco as ‘Uppermost’, an organization of rogues organized by rogues, involved in production and entertainment, managed by parahumans. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Modus operandi The Elite do not pursue traditional villainous enterprises, instead seizing an area on the economic or political level before undermining local opposition using sabotage, connections to organized crime and blitzkrieg-style strikes while remaining consistently off the public’s radar by subterfuge or careful manipulation of the media.The Elite does not pursue traditional villainous enterprises, though they may temporarily maintain connections to organized crime if it suits their purposes. If they have any pattern, it is to seize an area on the highest level -economic or political-, then undermine local opposition on the fundamental level with sabotage, blitzkrieg-style strikes, remaining consistently off the public’s radar by subterfuge or careful manipulation of media. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Although they would start with the recruitment of rogues and independent heroes in some cases.If and when they made a move on Brockton Bay it would be part of their initial plays on the East coast (and would follow their securing of the entire western coast of US/Canada from Alaska to California). Parian would get an offer like 'Here's an astonishingly good deal, including access to resources, everything you need to get your feet under you on the fashion front, and fantastic pay. You have twenty-four hours to say yes, or we're going to crush you." Other independents might get other offers, New Wave might get brought on board as a corporate team that is really under the Elite's umbrella, and so on. Then a brief peace followed by the striking out of the larger and more obstructive villain groups. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. The Elite then force other villains and villain groups to be beholden to the Elite and nobody else.The Elite expect villains and groups to be beholden to the Elite and nobody else, Rogues are folded into the organization, and resistance is systematically crushed. Once an area is firmly under control, these resources are leveraged to expand elsewhere. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Rogues are folded into the organization to function as performers, Thinkers, designers and innovators,The Elite, a villain group expanding a subtle control over the western seaboard of America, putting pressure on rogues to bring them under their thumb as performers, thinkers, designers and innovators. He could see the numbers, extrapolate from the data to gauge their rate of growth. They were developing too slowly to be useful, not developing fast enough to outpace the predicted end of the world. They’d reach Brockton Bay in about a year. There would be time to decide if countermeasures were needed in the meantime. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x while the Elite also control a lot of Corporate 'hero' teams from behind the scenes.Being on the West Coast, LA is caught up with the Elite, which is the second largest cape group in the US and the largest villain group, though it's villainy is ambiguous. I won't say much more, but they appear in brief in Worm. Long story short is that they snap up all of the rogues (ie. if Brockton Bay were on the west coast, Parian would be leveraged into joining one of the Elite's subsidiaries) and they control a lot of corporate 'hero' teams from behind the scenes. They're organized crime with an emphasis on organized and a varying emphasis on crime, depending on the city. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. When the Elite take control of an area, resistance is systematically crushed. The Elite use sweeping series of plays, constantly moving around members, preventing opposition to gather accurate information to adjust or counterattack.As an entity, they're most effective when they're heavy hitters - they show up and they crush any opposition in one sweeping series of plays. You can't do what you do for most major players, study up on the opposition, adjust, and counterattack, because 50-75% of the people who made the initial moves will be gone before you've finished the information gathering, and the next batch of Elite are now in the mix. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. Once an area is firmly under control, resources are leveraged to expand elsewhere, although they are careful not to spread themselves too thin, giving them an advantage against the PRT.But they don't move on Brockton Bay because they're smaller than the PRT and their advantage is that they don't need or want to spread themselves that thin... they can maintain a strong stand against the PRT's interference or investigations so long as they outnumber the PRT in those locations... which means staying concentrated and keeping their numbers more tightly packed. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. Structure The Elite consists of a loose pyramid-style structure of cells, with the top cell managing interests on the national scale from San Francisco.The organization forms a loose pyramid-style structure of cells. The head cell, based in San Francisco, manages interests on the national scale, while each step down involves a step down in scale. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Each established cell is independent and able to operate however it sees fit.“A little bit. Depends on who you’re talking to, and where you find them. Different subsidiaries, different branches, each led by one of the head members. The Gentleman, Agnes Court, Blueblood, Regis Rex, Bastard Son… and the others, a bit of shuffling in the works, while we decide what happens when Uppercrust passes. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Each group has their own style, and that’s alright, so long as it doesn’t interfere with the rest of us.” - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 82] Some, such as the one headed by Uppercrust, are strictly corporate ventures. Others would be keeping the peace and helping the owned corporate heroes.Lyova: Random question in hopes Wildbow's still around: considering she's out of the picture, can you tell us anything about Agnes Court? It's interesting how she was one of the more prominent cell leaders of the Elite, despite having a construction-oriented power that she probably couldn't fully stretch back on Earth Bet. (Is she also a cape who creates flawed materials? Cauldron client?) I really want to explore her in something. Plant powers best powers. Wildbow: Not a lot to say. She was a heavy hitter with a really legit front. Closer to being Bastard Son's counterpoint in her overall methodology. Do good business, recruit good people, and periodically, if villains are infringing on her turf or not respecting the local peace, take on a role as a prominent figure in a corporate hero team under the Elite's umbrella (not as team leader, even though she technically managed the company that managed the team) and go stomp them out. PRT knew her greater income flow came from illicit business (the broader Elite) but it's really hard to justify leveling the necessary heavy guns against her to bring her to justice for those shady dealings - so it comes down to watchdog & the IRS, and she was circumspect enough to tie them up in loose ends and goose chases, so she could continue operating in the meantime. Uppercrust would be on the very far end of that sliding scale of legit, justified business and helping out. He's at '1' on the 1-10 scale. Agnes would be like, 2-3. Bastard Son would be closer to 10. - Conversation with Wildbow on Discord, Archived on Spacebattles. Others, such as Bastard Son’s are considered only slightly better than the Slaughterhouse Nine."Exactly what it says in the files. Varies from case to case. Bastard Son's gang is very nearly as bad as the Slaughterhouse Nine. Uppercrust are strictly business, with no villainous activity we can detect. Others fit in at different points along the spectrum. I would recommend you do some investigation, get a sense for how this particular group operates, and then get in touch with me when you've decided what you're doing. You can call in a favor, I won't hold it against you, given the situation, you just need to decide what that favor will be. A permanent increase to your roster, building, staff, addition to a department? Or even a serious strike squad, if you think you have a good battle plan." - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 82] The Elite take care to match their most dangerous elements against the most dangerous opposition.They remain in play because they, by and large, keep the peace. The most dangerous elements of the Elite (ie. Bastard Son) go up against the most dangerous opposition, which is almost always villainous, they win, and then the more dangerous Elite move on to bloodier pastures and things become stable or mostly stable in the wake of their departure, as other members of the Elite are settled into place there. Not as good as the PRT taking that ground, but better than the slaughter continuing. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. The Elite control territories across the Western seaboard, maintaining presences in: *The states of California, Nevada, Arizona, Washington, Idaho, Oregon and Florida. *Tentatively, the state of New York.The Elite currently control territories across the Western seaboard, maintaining presences in: ◈ California ◈ Nevada ◈ Arizona ◈ Washington ◈ Idaho ◈ Oregon ◈ Florida ◈ N.Y. (Tentative) ◈ Other (various cape cities, tentative) - PRT Quest (Anchorage) *Tentatively, various cape cities, including the city of Anchorage. The Number Man speculated that the Elite would reach Brockton Bay around June 2012. This would likely follow a campaign of securing all available west coast cities from California to Alaska. PRT Response While the PRT designates the Elite as hostile, the Elite and PRT are not open adversaries.At the same time, however, despite the ‘hostiles’ designation in the files, the Elite are not open adversaries of the PRT. Cooperation or interaction with the Elite is a hotly debated subject within the PRT, from the lowest to the highest levels; the Elite do reduce crime numbers where they are active, but they also aggressively target rogues and powerful parahumans the PRT would rather support. While official judgment is pending, the present stance is to address the Elite on a case by case basis. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Along the West Coast,Being based on the West coast, their interest was more on extending their hold than in scattering their people. Yes, they could have had some involvement in areas like New York or Brockton Bay, but that makes for long, long travel times if they want to shuffle people around. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. cities often have the resident Protectorate hero group and the Elite as a resident villain group, with some scattered villainous organizations that get snapped up or stamped out if they get too big. The PRT is willing to accept that rogues will be inducted into the Elite as the cost of the stability that the Elite bring.So what happens (and what's happened, largely, across the west coast) is that you end up with the PRT as a stable hero group, the Elite as a stable villain group, and said cities have some scattered villainous organizations that get snapped up or stamped out if they get too big. While not ideal, the PRT is willing to accept that rogues will be inducted into the Elite as the cost of the stability that the Elite brings to the picture. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. Interaction with the Elite, or even cooperation, is a hotly debated subject within the PRT, from the lowest to the highest levels; the Elite do reduce crime numbers where they are active, but they also aggressively target rogues and powerful parahumans the PRT would rather support. The PRT’s current stance is to address the Elite on a case by case basis, with individual directors using varying approaches. Promotion is unlikely for a director that can't at least maintain the upper hand over the Elite.Well, they're willing to accept it as a whole, anyway. Individually, PRT Directors vary in how they deal with the Elite and the Elite vary in how they deal with the PRT. If a Director can't at least maintain the upper hand over the Elite in their town, they won't advance to bigger and better places. - Reddit comment by Wildbow. History Background The Elite started in San Francisco as 'Uppermost', an organization composed of rogues, involved in production and entertainment. In 1998, Uppermost asked the PRT for assistance in managing the NEPEA-5 bill, which sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, and was arguably targeted directly at Uppermost.In 1998, Uppermost reached out to the PRT for assistance in dealing with a bill (NEPEA-5) that sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, arguably targeted directly at Uppermost. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) After a great deal of consideration, the PRT’s head office turned down the request for assistance. NEPEA-5 was passed, and Uppermost disbanded.After a great deal of consideration, the head office turned down the offer for assistance, the bill was passed, and Uppermost disbanded. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Many former members of Uppermost joined either the Protectorate or Wards to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage and avoid bankruptcy.Many members of Uppermost found their way to the Protectorate and Wards as a way of avoiding bankruptcy and to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) However, Uppermost’s core group took a different course, with the support of outside investors.Absent Cauldron's meddling, there's no PRT for one thing. There's no Suits, no Red Gauntlet, no Elite Sentai group or whatever I called them, no Elite; all groups that Cauldron set up or supported. Groups are formed but can't sustain themselves past tight Undersider-like groups of 5-10 individuals. Conflicts are more tightly contained and devastating, recovery is slower, and an area that ends up lost or fucked doesn't get the backup needed to revive. Such areas are abandoned or occupied by whatever groups are willing to make do with the aftermath/ongoing occupation by X gang or Y high-level threat. - Spacebattles comment by Wildbow. They divided themselves, and set up their own businesses within the new laws, while keeping in contact outside the PRT’s and public’s knowledge.The events that followed have been pieced together from hearsay and investigation - Uppermost’s core group divided and started up their own businesses and independent directions, still in the open, in keeping with NEPEA-5. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) By the time this became apparent, the members had combined assets, employees and businesses as a loose confederation, under the banner new group dubbed the Elite, quintupling Uppermost at its peak.Unbeknownst to the PRT and the public, this group of members were still in contact. By the time it became apparent what they were doing, the new group, dubbed the Elite, had combined assets, employees and businesses quintupling Uppermost at its peak, and formed a loose confederation. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Many core members have since been supplanted by a more ruthless leadership, titling themselves after elements of aristocracy,Many core members have been supplanted by a more ruthless leadership, titling themselves after elements of the aristocracy. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) combined with ostentatious as possible costume choices.There were capes I knew to be the Elite: Nonpareil and Patrician, Agnes Court and Blueblood. They were the opposite of faceless, taking great pride in their appearance and their powers. The Elite were an organized crime syndicate, shutting down anyone who tried to use their powers for profit, unless those people worked for them. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 The Timeskip In an alternate future, the Elite send a small team to Anchorage rooted in the company Estrella, in a bid to finalize their hold on the western coast of North America.The Elite have set up in Anchorage, in a bid to finalize their hold on the western coast of North America. The team appears to be small, rooted in the front company ‘Estrella’. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Gold Morning The Elite attended the meeting at Cauldron’s headquarters, but decided to commit resources to build a new society rather than participating in Gold Morning, attacking civilians in the process. The Undersiders set Leviathan on them in retaliation, leading to the demise of several prominent members.“This is common sense. No matter. The Elite, though?” “They were attacking civilians.” “They were nonviolent. Refugees in the vicinity of the portal were evacuated. The Elite then made contact with possible settlers who they thought would be interested in paying a premium for good shelter, for resources and supplies. If not paying with cash, then paying with skills. Doctors, talented artists, scholars… it was one of our best bets for re-establishing a hub of development across all of the Earths.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.5 It is presumed that they are defunct as an organization. If they did survive they could likely be ostracized for breaking the Truce, even with the Amnesty. Members Trivia *Both Parian and PanaceaAs I think on it, I really like the notion of Panacea joining the Elite. They're very much like Marquis, and through them she could remember her dad. The progression from being a rogue with nationwide backing, being assured she's in good hands and thinking she might find relief from the pressures of her power, to realizing she's working with people very much like her father would be an interesting one. - reddit comment by Wildbow. are mentioned as possible targets for the Elite by Wildbow. *The Elite featured in an early draft of Worm, titled Circus and the Elite.Rex. He's one of the Elite, who could be called the bogeymen of the superhero community. They're an organized crime cartel run by a cadre of top-tier supervillains. Rex is one of those supervillains. Him walking up and asking to talk to me is the equivalent of an entire convoy of mafia bigwigs showing up on a small time dealer's front step. - Before Worm (2008) **Regis Rex shares part of his name with Harmon Rex.“My name is Harmon Rex, and there's-” Before he finishes, I'm already running. Within three seconds I've kicked off my sandals, bare feet slapping against cold sidewalk hard enough to bruise. It doesn't matter. I need to get away. - Before Worm (2008) Site Navigation Category:Rogues Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Anchorage Category:Heroes